leonsshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
YMMV/TheAutisticWorldOfTheAutist
Characters/TheAutisticWorldOfTheAutist Funny/TheAutisticWordOfTheAutist NightmareFuel/TheAutisticWorldOfTheAutist Trivia/TheAutisticWorldOfTheAutist YMMV/TheAutisticWorldOfTheAutist * AwesomeMoments: Superautist, Roobert, and Dr Kitt-Zel all have a moment each by fighting, or in Roobert and Kitt-Zel's case, beating the ever living crap out of Imaginee. Also doubles as Catharsis Factor. * Catharsis Factor: Due to how bloody his death was, along with the fact that he done extremely horrendous things throughout his lifetime, Imaginee getting killed by a resurrected Dr Kitt-Zel is very satisfying to watch. * Complete Monster: Imaginee is the self-proclaimed "evilest being imaginable" and the Big Bad of the series. At an unknown time in his past, probably somewhere after his father's death when he was a child, Imaginee took up a life of crime starting with setting a pair of dogs on fire, with only one puppy surviving. After finding out that his henchman, Roobert, was taking care of the puppy, he proceeded to beat the puppy to death right in front of Roobert in order to prove a point about how love is a "weakness". At another point in his life, he made a Deal with the Devil in exchange for Mind Rape powers. However, instead of using his own soul, which The Devil didn't consider an actual soul, he decided to harvest the souls of his former classmates with the false promise that they get superpowers in exchange for their souls, an act that disgusted the devil himself. During his teen years, which are shown in the Prequel webcomic 'TAWOTA Therapy sessions, in which he spent locked up in a psychiatric hospital, he formulated a plan to seduce his psychiatrist in order to escape the hospital, a la Mad Love. After leaving the psychiatric hospital, he led his psychiatrist to his home/lair, in which she noticed his torture room, which resulted in Imaginee breaking her legs then raping her. After that, he then proceeded to torture and Mind Rape her for two months to the point of insanity. He then scooped out one of her eyeballs and placed one of his eyes onto hers in order to have better control over her now weakened mind, while giving her enough awareness to know that she has lost her mind and that Imaginee is going to force her to kill her parents. In the series proper, while he spends most of his time stomping around in a Humongous Mecha, his most devious acts include mind raping Leon and Brian on Halloween, forcing Leon to relive some of his darkest memories and convincing Brian that Leon would eventually replace him with Leon's girlfriend, Mona, mortally wounding various superheroes in order to give them a Fate Worse Than Death by keeping them on life support in order to power his Humongous Mecha, decimating an entire planet and enslaving its inhabitants in order to build a Doomsday Device to blow up their planet, and, in the finale, kidnaps then mentally tortures Leon in order to make him him kill Brian's children then himself. In the bad ending of the finale, he succeeds in making Leon kill himself, but not kill Brian's children, which Imaginee proceeds to do in front of Brian, then kill Brian by setting him on fire. He then proceeds to nuke an entire city simply because he wanted to end the day "with a bang", and then proceeds to execute Roobert after finding out he has been hiding refugees from him. Easily the evilest character in-story, and while he is usually shown to be Laughably Evil and extremely hammy, he makes up for it in personal, sadistic, petty crimes that are NOT Played for Laughs in the slightest and really stands out in an otherwise comedic show. * Crowning Moment of Funny: The milkshake scene. * Fridge Horror: Imaginee said that after he's done using Mona to kill Leon, he would see if anyone would need her for "special needs if you catch my drift, audience". That means he has fourth wall awareness. * That's more Ascended Fridge Horror. What's proper Fridge Horror is the amount of destruction he causes per day. One does have to wonder how many lives and money are lost because of him. * Heartwarming Moments: Roobert's flashbacks of spending time with Buddy * The good end of the finale counts as this and TearJerker * Funny Moments: Has its own page. * Narm: The animation of the show is a bit shoddy. * Nightmare Fuel: Thanks to the Halloween special, the series has its own page. * TearJerker: Both endings to the finale count, although the good ending is more of a happy tearjerker (aside from the fact that the show is now finished). Category:TvTropes